Snapdragon
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Snap Dragon. Snapdragon is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and Plants vs. Zombies Online. It emits a wall of flames that hits zombies in three lanes at once. It can relight Explorer Zombies' torches and Prospector Zombies' dynamites and thaw out frozen zombies. Its fires do 1.5 damage per hit. It can also serve as an alternative way to repel Zombie Chickens. This plant can be obtained upon beating Pirate Seas - Day 3 in the international version while the player has to collect 20 stars in the Chinese version. Almanac Entry DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Snapdragons breathe fire that causes damage in 6 adjacent tiles. Special: damages all zombies in the 6 tiles in front of it Although the most powerful dragon in the plant kingdom, he still dreams of wings and seeing the world beneath him. Plant Food Upgrade The Snapdragon's Plant Food upgrade is that it releases a powerful burst of fire in a 3x3 square in front of it which deals 90 damage to every zombie in those spaces. It will also instantly kill a Pharaoh Zombie, even if it is still in its sarcophagus. Level Upgrade (Chinese version only) Level 2: There's a 50% chance for it to spit blue flames that deals around 2.5 damage. Attack power and health gets a 50% boost. Level 3: Snapdragon now always spits out blue flames. Another 50% boost to attack power and health (total + 100% = 2x.) Costumed (Chinese version only) The radius of the Plant Food ability is increased from 3x3 area to a 3x4 area. Strategies This and the Bonk Choy have the same cost and the same recharge. And like Bonk Choy, there should be a defensive plant (Wall-nut or Tall-nut) behind it, due to its short range. The only difference between them is Snapdragon is an Area of Effect plant, attack with fire effects and Bonk Choy attacks a single target, attacking it rapidly. So use them wisely in the right situation such as: do not use Snapdragon to deal with Explorer Zombie (they can relight its torch), Imp Dragon (as it is immune to fire), or do not use Bonk Choy to deal with swarm of Zombies, since it can attack only one zombie per hit. Therefore, if you want to use Snapdragon, you should not bring it along Iceberg Lettuce, Winter Melon and Snow Pea as it removes the chilled effects and unfreeze zombies. The similarities to the Bonk Choy follow to the two plants' Plant Food effects. Both of them cause damage equal to an instant-kill to a 3x3 area when used. The only difference between them is that the Bonk Choy affects a 3x3 area centered to itself, while the Snapdragon affects a 3x3 area centered to the adjacent tile to its right. This puts the Snapdragon in a slightly better position as it comes to normal house defending, as the Bonk Choy's effect will be hindered by it hitting tiles further in to your defense, which in fortunate conditions, will not be contested by zombies. Both can be used as emergency Cherry Bombs if not unlocked yet, especially if boosted. A good chance to use this plant is Kernel-pult. With its butter, it can stun the zombies in right time when the zombies are close to Snapdragon, makes it become useful. You can see this in Pirate Seas - Day 8, especially they against with Gargantuar Pirates. (Note: This is also the same with Bonk Choy, Spikeweed and Spikerock) Note: Avoid using Snapdragons in Arthur's Challenge in Endless Zone when you see Imp Dragon Zombies; this is because the Imp Dragon Zombies are immune to the Snapdragon's fire, thus wasting Sun. In addition to that, a column of Snapdragons may be unable to defeat multiple Wizard Zombies in your lanes, because these zombies have countless numbers of turning plants into sheep. Gallery PvZ2 Snapdragon.jpg|Snapdragon's artwork Hd snap.png|HD Snapdragon SnapDragon(Halloween).png|HD Snapdragon's costume Snapdragon Costume2.png|Snapdragon's costume Chinese Snapdragon.png|Snapdragon in the Chinese version. (Notice that its eyes are smaller.) SnapSeed.jpg|Seed packet 1382324 662777830423453 804436261_n.jpg|Imitater Snapdragon Snapboost.jpg|Snapdragon's boost packet without sun cost Snapcard.jpg|Snapdragon's Endless Zone card Fly dragon.png|Snapdragon using Plant Food Map Snapdragon.jpg|Snapdragon on the old map Dragon Age.png|Snapdragon in the Dragon Age achievement Snapfire.png|Plant Food trailer Screenshot 2014-07-16-02-00-38-1.png|Snapdragon Power Tiles effect Screenshot 2014-07-16-02-00-51-1.png|Snapdragon Power Tiles effect PVZIAT Snapdragon watered costume.gif.gif|Snapdragon with costume being watered in the Zen Garden. (Animated) Snap-Dragon medium.jpg|Snapdragon K'nex figure New-Arrival-Plants-vs-Zombies-2-Its-About-Time-font-b-action-b-font-font-b.jpg|Snapdragon Toy tuysupdrufug.jpg|Another Snapdragon Toy SnapDragon costumed chinese.jpg|Costumed Snapdragon Plant Food ability in Chinese version Trivia *Because of its name, its head resembles that of a dragon. *Snapdragon's almanac entry says "he still dreams of wings and seeing the world beneath him", although when placing Plant Food, it flies with dragon wings and expels fire. **The Plant Food upgrade could be because of the Almanac Entry, or vice versa. *It is the second plant to have a Venus Flytrap-like shape, with the first being Chomper. *Planting ten of these in one level earns the player the achievement, Dragon Age. *Its namesake, snapdragon, is a type of flower. **It is the sixth plant based on a flower, after Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Marigold, Power Flower, and Power Lily. ***It is the only flower that does not produce anything, because the Marigold produces coins, the Power Lily produces Plant Food, and all three sunflowers produce sun. ***However, it is the second flower to attack zombies. The first is Cactus. *The Torchwood's Suburban Almanac Entry in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time says that Snapdragon and he became friends because of their complementary natures. *Its costume, a firefighter helmet, may be a reference to Lord Cinderbottom from Peggle Nights, another PopCap game. *This, Sea-dragon, Cattail and Dogtail are the only plants that are based/related on animals. *Despite it breathing fire, any peashooting plants shooting peas into Snapdragon's fire will not set it alight because it sets the tiles on fire, and the flames would not reach up the peas. However, its flames are high enough to light the Explorer Zombie's torch. *Similar to Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno and Torchwood, Snapdragon's effect will negate the effects of freezing plants. For this reason, it is not a good idea to use an Iceberg Lettuce on a zombie within range of a Snapdragon. *Normally, when zombies die from Jalapeno or Cherry Bomb they get burnt. However, when Snapdragon kills a zombie, it just dies normally. *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, the Snapdragon spits blue flames while wearing its firefighter helmet. However, the Plant Food ability remains the same as that of the international version of the game. *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time it has smaller eyes. *Every time Snapdragon breathes or breathes fire, its hair shakes. *The Snapdragon's attack will hit all zombies in its range simultaneously, rather than hitting them once the flame reaches them. Which means that the fire is only an animation, not the projectile. *If Snapdragon relights Explorer Zombie's torch while eating the Snapdragon, it will not be incinerated. *When Snapdragon is fed with Plant Food, its costume disappears. *This is currently the only plant having brown stem and leaves. *Only five Snapdragons are given in eighth day of Far Future while there are six in eighth day of Pirate Seas and only two at the last day of Pirate Seas. *Strangely, its Plant Food ability can harm Infi-nut's shield. *Starting with the 1.2 update in the Chinese version, Snapdragon's costume increases the range of its Plant Food effect, going from 3x3 to 3x4. *It is unknown how Snapdragon can hit flying zombies if it lights the tiles on fire. **The fire might hit the sky first, then the ground. See also *Dragon Age Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Pirate Seas Obtained Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Fire Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Obtained Plants